


Libre comme l'air

by malurette



Category: Aria (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this one, it's a belgian comics you know, please don't lump it with another fandom just because the names sound similar
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de drabbles ; sera peut-être augmenté plus tard ?<br/>1ère vignette : Aria entend vivre libre et à sa guise.<br/>2ème : Et elle est prête à en assumer les conséquences.<br/>3ème : Mais si quelque chose finit par l'attacher...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Libre !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En ces temps incertains Aria est sûre d'une chose : elle vivra libre et à sa guise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Libre !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Aria  
>  **Personnage :** Aria  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Michel Weyland, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Mais pour l’instant, tout ce qu’il sentait et ressentait étaient importants, et pour rien au monde il ne se priverait du plaisir que ça lui apporte, même si c’est purement physique. »  
>  d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Continuité :** début de série - le « physique de poupée » est tiré du tome 1  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Physique de poupée et esprit de conquérante, Aria fait son chemin à travers le monde en sidérant les gens tout autour d’elle. Comment une fille si jolie et d’aspect si frêle peut-elle vivre ainsi aussi libre et si bien manier l’épée…

C’est qu’elle se sent l’âme d’un courant d’air : les murs écrasent son cœur et elle refuse de les laisser la tenir enfermée. Elle part quand elle veut, où elle veut. Et c’est parce qu’elle veut rester libre à tout prix qu’elle est bien forcée d’être si douée, pour tenir à distance les hommes qui ne la comprennent pas.


	2. Et les conséquences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle ne se laissera entraver par rien ni personne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et les conséquences  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Aria  
>  **Personnage :** Aria  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Michel Weyland, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Maintenant qu’il faudrait la marier à un prince, à elle d’assumer [son] choix. »  
> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12 chez Drakys>)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : milieu de série ? vision du personnage révisée après _Vénus en colère_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Assumer ses choix, ne jamais rien regretter, Aria a pris très vite cette résolution et elle s’y tient. Elle veut n’être liée par rien. Il y a déjà eu trop de liens douloureusement coupés dans son passé et elle ne veut pas encore penser à l’avenir.

Elle suit sa route, paie ses dettes le plus vite possible quand il arrive qu’elle ait besoin d’aide, et hésite rarement à aider les autres, même quand elle risque de se mettre en danger elle-même au passage.  
C’est comme ça : son goût de l’aventure ne la laisse pas choisir la voie de la facilité !


	3. Allié secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et si quelque chose finit par l’attacher…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Allié secret  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Aria  
>  **Personnage :** Aria  
>  **Genre :** un peu glauque  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Michel Weyland, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « « Attention, tu vas me décoiffer », grogna l’autre tout en laissant le poids de [sa] tête reposer un peu plus contre sa paume. »  
> d’après Opelleam sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _La fleur au ventre_  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** quand j’ai relu ce tome récemment j’ai trouvé la situation d’Aria amnésique et piégée vraiment atroce !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le poids de la tête repose un peu plus contre sa paume maintenant : un tout petit mouvement a suffi pour parfaire la position. Les deux mains sur le ventre, Aria parle à son bébé.  
Cette petite vie en elle, c’est la seule certitude, la seule chose positive qui lui reste. Elle aide à tenir à distance ce mari inconnu dont la présence la perturbe.

Elle pourrait détester cet enfant dont elle ne reconnaît pas le père : mais non. Il est le sien avant tout. Elle l’aime et le protégera comme elle a la sensation qu’il la protège. Son seul allié…


End file.
